1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to educational toys and more particularly to a set of cubical blocks with particular color combinations and a board for arrangement of the blocks in various patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of education, various media have been used for teaching young people how to draw, color and design. One type of device for such purpose is a set including plates or blocks used on a board and having both the educational and entertainment aspects. Examples are shown in the U.S. patents as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 3,302,311 Israel 2/07/67 3,464,145 Martin 9/02/69 3,643,956 Bovasso 2/22/72 3,759,522 Hodan, III 9/18/73 4,021,939 May 5/10/77 4,177,993 Crosby et al. 12/11/79 4,508,347 Shettler 4/02/85 4,741,534 Rogahn 5/03/88 5,108,291 Kuo 4/28/92 ______________________________________
The Martin patent discloses a set of blocks for generating designs within a confinement frame. Each of the blocks has patterns on various faces.
The Rogahn patent shows a multi-block puzzle having a plurality of cubes with each cube having a portion of a picture on each of its six faces.
The Israel patent discloses a set of blocks with designs on the faces thereof, the blocks being apertured for stacking on vertical shafts.
The Kuo patent discloses blocks of rectangular or triangular shape and minimal thickness, for teaching basic mathematical concepts. Each of the "blocks" is of a solid color.
The Shettler patent discloses cubes having different arrangements of indicia in the form of colored dots arranged in different faces so that by various and appropriate combinations of the nine blocks, all of the letters of the alphabet can be created.
The May patent discloses a set of cubes organized to create a pattern which can be changed to create the appearance of movement of the figures when the blocks are moved in a designated pattern. The Bovasso patent has some similarities in the respect of providing movement for continuity of a pattern as pieces are removed and replaced.
The Crosby patent is more in the nature of a puzzle, and the Hodan patent discloses a combination puzzle and board game.
Although each of these patents discloses a device which can be educational or entertaining or both, there remained a need for an educational device in a three dimensional configuration which is useful for teaching about designs, color and color combinations, and is also entertaining. The present invention addresses that need.